


A Maze That Makes You Buy Things

by LucasApollo, ThatDorkInASharkSuit (LucasApollo)



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Hubert's inability to say no to Ferdinand, IKEA, M/M, no beta we die like Glenn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:08:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24327058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucasApollo/pseuds/LucasApollo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucasApollo/pseuds/ThatDorkInASharkSuit
Summary: Ferdinand wants to go to IKEA for the 'experience.'
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra
Comments: 6
Kudos: 65





	A Maze That Makes You Buy Things

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I wrote this in the half hour I had before work.

Hubert sighs as Ferdinand opens every single drawer and cabinet of the eight-hundred square foot display apartment, marvelling at the ingenious ways of storing things in the small spaces. He stands at the 'entryway' of the display with their yellow shopping bag that's already somehow full of little organising and decorative knick-knacks and a list of furniture that Ferdinand wants to get. Hubert doesn't understand the need. 

They're both moving in together into a new apartment, but they both already had dishes and furniture and Ferdinand most certainly can afford something nicer than Swedish pine, but Ferdinand had wanted the  _ experience  _ of shopping for new furniture together. 

_ "Besides, I want our apartment to be filled with  _ our  _ things, rather than the furnishings my father picked out for me to send me off to university." _

Hubert would never admit it, but the idea of having an ' _ ours _ ' to the apartment besides them both being on the lease was… Nice.

However, was there really a need to go through every single display? It'd been four hours already of slowly making their way through the twisted maze of furnishings and displays designed to make you shop longer and buy more. 

Hubert cursed his inability to deny Ferdinand even the simplest of things 

They're checked out, and piling flatbox upon flatbox into Caspar's borrowed truck when he realises it. 

"Ferdinand, you do know we have to build all of this furniture ourselves now, right?" 

The man beams. "It'll be fine! I've promised food and ale to all who come and help, everyone should be there in an hour or so!" 

Ferdinand just laughs brightly at the look of pure horror crossing Hubert's face as he imagines  _ any  _ of their friends attempting to build furniture.


End file.
